Search and Seizure
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: His voice was steady, even and certain as he answered. "You infatuate me."


Title: Search and Seizure

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Rating: PG-13

Summary: His voice was steady, even and certain as he answered. "You infatuate me."

A/N: Thanks go to Lauren and Radish. Love Radish.

**Once again! There is more to this story! Want it? It's at the same place that Catharsis is. Hit me with an email or review requesting the link if you don't have it already. If you don't have your email posted on then you gotta email me, because your full addy won't show up in the review. Thanks!**

Katherine, reading the plant scene in Burden of Proof after freaking out at Nesting Dolls: "Um, uh ... have it say ... have it say, uh ... "From Grissom." Have it... say... I'm... emotionally detached from...everything and everyone...I suck at life...sorry I didn't hug ya...from Grissom.

-

He didn't want to stare at her, but he had to. She was exponentially different that day; hair silkier, clothes snugger fitting, skin glowing and the smile upon her lips nearly did him in. The lips weren't their standard shade of red lipstick, they were glossed and sparkly. Pink, pink lips that he couldn't stop staring at.

And her hair wasn't falling in a slightly messy bob over her shoulders, it was held pinned to the back of her head with two sleek black sticks. He could see her neck, in its stunning glory, the pale skin catching the light only to toss it at him like a pitch from the mound. He watched carefully as it flew over the plate; he didn't even bother to swing. He was too distracted by the amount of cleavage she'd left visible.

The jacket was snug, red suede, a brooch adorned one of the large lapels and her black pants held he thighs in a way that almost made him jealous of the material. Grissom suddenly wondered how the texture of the suede would compare with the texture of her skin. Longed, he immediately longed to find out.

Her hips swayed as she walked down the hall, just as they always did, but he was sure, that for some reason, she was putting him through some sort of elaborate torture. As if she knew he was looking in the first place.

There he sat, at his desk, watching her walk down the hall, head in a folder. What would she do if he simply raced up behind her and began an assault on her neck? On her ear? On her mouth? With wild abandon, he vaulted himself from his chair and followed her down the hall to a layout room.

Sara sat quietly at the table, legs spread over the lab stool, back poised, pencil in mouth. Pencil in mouth, twirling, back and forth, back and forth between her teeth. The very same teeth that he longer to mar his body. He looked on as she teased the wooden instrument with her mouth before taking it in her fingers and twirling it there as well.

And how, just how would her damn fingers feel on his skin? In his hair? He knew, even then, he could have all that knowledge and more if he just reached out and touched her. A whole wealth of knowledge lay before him for the taking, if he could only spur his fingers to reach out.

"You need something" She asked him after an eternity. But he just stood, staring at her, taking it all in at once. He thought that maybe if he could drink the entirety of the image, that he wouldn't be thirsty for her anymore. But he'd have to drown himself to quench the insatiable desire he felt to touch her skin.

He did need something, ferally, passionately. He needed to love her and Grissom didn't know why he'd chosen that exact moment to acknowledge that fact. The compartmentalized heart that thudded away in his chest was suddenly filled to the brim with thoughts of her, under him, hair loose, skin warm.

"Shift ended a half an hour ago." He thoroughly sure that she could hear his palms begin to sweat. "You should head home." 'You should head home so I don't keep staring at you.' Is what he had meant to say. Funny how things don't always work out like you want them to.

She smiled again, the sparkles on her lips catching his attention. It was pink, the color, her lips were a glorious pink and he could think of nothing else than allowing himself the pleasure of kissing them. Will power held him back and he clung to the doorframe as if a life preserver in an endless sea.

"I will, just reading over this file for tomorrow." Her teeth flashed at him and he swallowed, wondering why, that day of all the days, he was realizing the total summation of her beauty. If he could have bent, it would have floored him... and being floored just wasn't good for his knees. "I'm leaving in a bit." She promised and returned to her reading.

But he stayed, there, glued to the door, watching her face contort as she read the words and committed them to memory. Not another day, damn it to hell he wouldn't wait another damned day...

"I need you to come with me, when you're through. I'll be in my office." Grissom said, and promptly walked away, not even waiting to see her reaction. As long as he wasn't able to think things to death, he'd be able to get the words out of his mouth.

So he went back to his office, packed up his briefcase and shut off the lamp, waiting for Sara to meet him. When she did, her pretty forehead was creased with confusion and she hovered in the doorway, a few files in hand. "Yes" She asked, very gently, but received no answer.

He merely walked past her, shutting and locking his office on the way and motioned for her to follow. Without question, she did, intrigued by this mysterious cloud he seemed to have fallen under.

Morning light assaulted her eyes upon leaving the building and she pulled her sunglasses off of her collar and slid them purposefully into place. Grissom turned back to her for a moment, suddenly realizing how chic, how debonair she looked as she strode across the pavement. She didn't even know where she was going and still, she appeared as if she were on a mission. "Where are we going" She asked upon reaching his SUV.

The look in his eyes caught her off guard when he finally moved away from locating his keys. They were stormy, as if on fire, and he looked incredibly confident, the way his jaw was set. "I'm making you breakfast, at my place." He finalized, and climbed into his vehicle, waiting for her to follow.

Still confused, wondering why left field had been throwing so many things her way, she shrugged and uneasily climbed into the cabin beside him, files in her lap, palms beginning to sweat. If this was how he intended to mend their friendship, by diving in the deep end and hoping he could swim... he was a lot ballsier than she had given him credit for.

"Where did this come from" her words shattered the uncomfortable silence that hung between them. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge that it was uncomfortable, but it was.

Quickly, he glanced at her, holding her eyes for a second before settling them back on the road. His voice was steady, even and certain as he answered. "You infatuate me."

And Sara stared straight ahead, wondering whether she should call him on his sentiment or not. She chose the former. "I infatuate you? Since when." It was scoffed, and she nearly smiled at how very nonchalant she had seemed, as if butterflies hadn't taken off in a torrent through her bloodstream.

"Always." He replied, voice still even, holding no not of humor or sadness. He said it for what it was.

Sara nodded and settled back into the seat, waiting to see if he would say more, wanting him to, more than anything. When he didn't she squirmed and fiddled with the sticks in her hair, shoving them down more securely. The movement caught his attention and he regarded her coolly at first, but his eyes boiled down into lava after a moment. "I can't look at you." He took a left hand turn just as she moved to look at him.

"Excuse me" Sara asked, thoroughly thrown for a loop.

"Beauty is an ecstasy; it is as simple as hunger." He quoted and slowed to a stop at a glaring red light. Grissom turned completely to look at her, the ghost of a smile erupting on his lips. "You look stunning Sara."

If he hadn't stunned her completely, she surely would have smiled at the compliment, but her nerves were frozen in surprise. She realized it would be prudent for her to respond and she did, attempting to alleviate her chest of some of the tension that had settled there. "You trying to not-so-subtly tell me you're hungry, Griss"

She grinned at him, but his expression was of the utmost seriousness. "In more ways than one."

They'd arrived at his townhouse but she took no notice of her surrounding as she followed Grissom into his sanctuary. It was odd, how he'd up and decided to bring her to his place, but she didn't argue. If she did, there was a chance his bubble would burst and he'd realize just how insane he was being. So Sara kept her mouth shut, even as her stomach churned and rebelled, telling her that she should just leave.

But talking had gotten them nowhere in the past, what did he expect to do about it now? An omelet surely would not mend all the tumult they had suffered. But hey, it was worth a shot. He moved about his space quickly, setting things down, telling her to feel free to take off her coat. She did, not remembering her red, deeply cut tank top. But her jacket was off and he caught her standing there in it, and he stared unabashedly at the new skin she's revealed.

He wanted to tell her that she glowed, but no words would come. They were all gathered at an impasse in his throat, waiting to come out in a rush.

"Oh dear god..." he muttered and turned his attention to the refrigerator to retrieve eggs. His voice was shaky and his back was to her when he spoke once more. "I assume you eat eggs."

Sara moved toward the kitchen to mutter the affirmative. "Yeah... uh, yeah."

Grissom's body stiffened involuntarily as she moved closer to him. A sudden, oppressive heat rained over him and his cheeks flushed, suddenly feeling very trapped inside his spacious abode. He needed to touch her, needed to, to relieve the nagging feeling in his mind. She'd moved behind him, to perch on a stool at his breakfast bar, much like she had done earlier in the lab. For some reason, there, in the privacy of his own home, her legs seemed longer, far shapelier, as if they'd suddenly allowed themselves to entice.

He placed the eggs on the counter and looked at her. Her thoughts were elsewhere, on the books he had scattered across the table. Ever the investigator, she was reading the titles, possibly committing them to memory for further use or perhaps nothing that she'd already read them. Whatever it was that she was thinking, it couldn't have possibly been as volatile as his thoughts.

So he stepped forward, and placed his hands steadily down on the bar on either side of her, getting her to glance up, catching and holding her eyes before suddenly darting forward and cupping her face gently in his hands.

His passion was raw and wished to be expressed fully, but his heart had other plans. He needed her to know, to somehow understand how impossibly deep he burned. "Gorgeous, gorgeous, patient Sara." he muttered and smiled, truly this time, as he swiped his lips gently over hers.

She was stock still as he moved his lips across hers, bolder than he'd ever been in his entire life. It released something akin to a violent chill in him as he realized that he was indeed finally making a move, and that his heart could truly admit what he'd wanted for so very, very long.

And then she moaned, and the chaste, lovely kiss morphed into a siege of her lips and tongue, which he took with pleasant force, her tongue reciprocating the attack with ardor. Seemingly impossible to pull away, she fell deeper into the kiss and welcomed his arms coming up to embrace her shoulders.

It was tender and tumultuous. It was slow and sweet. It was hot and all encompassing. It was everything because it was him and no one else. It was his lips, his tongue, his breath and body.

He pulled away, breath cascading over her face, tickling her skin in the most exquisite manner. There weren't any apologizes, no remarks of stolen time, no voices asking, wondering why it wasn't too late.

They didn't say anything.

A thin undercurrent spoke volumes thought their gazes, silently communicating a single thought"Now." They were both there, in that moment, together, in the now, and nothing could possibly make them think of all the hurt caused by the 'then'.

The eggs were summarily forgotten as she pulled him back to her lips, seeking to steal away his hunger with her desire. It worked, and he pushed her back against the harsh countertop of the bar and kissed her in a manner she could only think to describe as 'getting the life kissed out of her.'

She smiled at the notion and caressed him back with her tongue, startling a low moan from him.

Her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair he was just where he wanted to be. Warm, embraced, loved. Loved? Yes, loved.

"Sara" He gasped out. "If you knew what I felt when I saw you today... I can't stand the thought of someone else looking at you and feeling the same, knowing you aren't mine."

And he didn't bother asking if she wanted to move their little party to the bedroom. He didn't have to, the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

And they stumbled onward, very much enjoying loving for the here-and-now.

-

**Now go read the REAL version!**


End file.
